


Showing Off

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blushing, CFNM, Don't copy to another site, ENM, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Public Nudity, Situational Humiliation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: Before he was Papa Emeritus III, he was simply Terzo, young and still unpainted. This is another story from that time in his life, because he's the sort of guy who has a million dumb adventures in his twenties.Today he's at a pool party, enjoying the attentions of his peers. He ends up getting far more attention than he'd bargained for.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank an anonymous commenter here on AO3 for giving me the prompt that led to this story. I know it hadn't been intended as a formal request, but the conversation got me thinking about how I would write such a thing, and this was the result. I hope you all enjoy it.

It was a bright, sunny Saturday, warm and a little breezy--perfect weather for the event.

One of the guys in Terzo’s year at college came from money and his parents were away. He’d taken the opportunity to throw a massive party at their house. The big back yard had an equally big swimming pool, and everyone was either in the water or lingering poolside, taking in the sun.

Terzo had been mingling for an hour or two already and was now holding court with a little circle of listeners, cracking jokes and basking in the attention. He’d always been considered cute, and he was wearing a little black speedo that made him feel even cuter.

The style had taken some getting used to. The first time he’d put one on he’d seen himself in the locker room mirror and blushed. Most of the underwear he owned covered more than his swimsuit did, and the thought of going out in public like that made him red in the face. That had been some years ago, though, when he was still a teen, and he’d gotten over that after some time on the Abbey school’s swim team. 

Not that he didn’t still feel a little self-conscious about it. Even if he hadn’t, the looks he got whenever he wore it would have made him remember how much skin he was showing. He couldn’t deny that he loved the attention it got him, though, and he couldn’t help preening a bit. Today he’d received so many admiring glances that it had quite gone to his head.

There was one major drawback, of course. He’d had to learn to keep his own wandering eyes in check. If he got a little too interested in the scenery, there was no way to hide it. He’d embarrassed himself that way often enough over the years to know it.

This party was proving to be a particular challenge. A lot of the girls were wearing thong bikinis, and the effect was somehow almost raunchier than if they had just gone naked. He wasn’t the only one looking, of course. All the guys there did. Some of the slim, athletic girls turned heads everywhere they went. 

Pretty as they were, they weren’t the main distraction in Terzo’s case. There was one girl there who really caught his eye, though nobody else seemed to be interested. He’d even heard some of the guys make a few disparaging comments -- they seemed to think she was a bit too fat to be wearing the style.

Terzo thought they were insane. When she’d walked by him, the way her soft, round ass wiggled made him have to force himself to look away. It was bad enough pitching a tent in any kind of a swimsuit. In a speedo the effect was downright obscene.

People were taking full advantage of the pool. It had a diving board, and a line was forming. Most of the party-goers were gathered around, watching the dives and offering commentary on whose was the best.

Terzo, of course, decided to try it himself. He didn’t have bad form after his years of practice, and he couldn’t resist the chance to show off.

His turn arrived. He dove off the board with perfect grace and he knew it. He resurfaced and swam to the poolside ladder to get out, inwardly exulting.

He got out of the pool and paused for a moment, eyes closed, running his hands through his wet hair to brush it back from his face….

…and heard several gasps, a few people saying “Oh my god!” and then everyone burst out laughing.

He opened his eyes, completely confused. He’d made a splendid dive, what the fuck were people laughing for? 

A number of girls right in front of him were blushing and giggling, most looking away, a few brazenly staring. Some of the guys were still doubled over with laughter. 

There were a few whistles and catcalls, and then a girl in the back of the group yelled out, “Forget something, sweetie?”

A horrible suspicion took hold of his mind. He glanced down at himself.  
He was stark naked.

He had gotten out of the pool, but his swimsuit hadn’t. It was floating on the surface of the water behind him.

He blushed beet-red from his neck to the roots of his hair. He rushed to cover himself with his hands, face flaming, seeing everyone staring at him and laughing -- it couldn’t have been more than a minute, but it felt like years. He’d never been so embarrased in his life. 

Everyone was looking at him. The weight of their stares was unbearable. Some of the girls blushed and looked away, others just gazed at him, hands over their mouths, blushing, giggling, but openly drinking in the sight. His skin prickled with self-consciousness. He felt every set of eyes that were turned his way as if someone had run their hands over his whole body.

He got back in the water as fast as he could, face burning, swam up to his lost suit and grabbed it, struggling to put it back on while still under water. The water was crystal-clear, and he knew it wasn’t hiding much of anything. 

He pulled up his speedo, but stayed underwater. He didn’t know what to do. He was scarlet with humiliation, and his cock was so hard it was almost painful. He kept his hands over himself, still feeling naked in his skimpy suit, his obvious erection straining against the fabric.

Even though he was dying of embarrassment, he was incredibly aroused.  
Everyone had seen him completely exposed, and the thought of it excited him as much as it made him blush. Had they seen that too? He wasn’t sure, but he thought they must have, and that just made it worse. 

Hell, he’d stood there for what felt like several long moments before he’d even realized he’d lost his suit, and then had had to go get it and put it back on with everyone watching. He knew he’d started getting hard as soon as he saw what had happened to him. Everyone must have seen everything.

He was blushing so hard it was starting to make him feel a bit light-headed. He didn’t think he’d ever stop. People were still looking at him, still laughing, he couldn’t take it any more--he was so embarrased and so very desperately aroused. 

How was he going to get out of there? The idea of getting back out of the water and past all those people was so humiliating, but he really had no choice. Still achingly hard, he kept himself covered as best he could while he climbed out of the pool. He’d be getting laughed at either way, and he’d rather it be for acting like he was still naked when he’d got his suit back on than because everyone could see his hard cock as clearly as if he’d never gotten dressed again at all.

He kept his hands over himself and his head down as he cut through the crowd, the ongoing catcalls and giggles ringing in his ears, his face still hot with blushes. He grabbed a towel from a deck chair as he got close to the house, wrapping it around his waist, and went inside.

It was cool and quiet in the house. He went into one of the spare bedrooms that had been repurposed as a place to leave bags and get changed for the party and sank down into a chair, putting his hands over his face. 

A few moments later, he heard a tentative knock on the open door. 

He looked up and saw the girl he’d been staring at earlier.

She smiled a little uncertainly. “Hey…I saw what happened out there. Are you okay?”

She’d seen it. Of course she had. He flushed red all over again and covered his face with his hands once more. 

“Terzo?”

He sighed. What was she doing here? He was glad he’d found the towel as he went in; at least he had a bit more cover.

She sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now.”

He didn’t answer. He was too overwhelmed with mingled shame and arousal to speak.

“I just wanted to tell you…you don’t need to feel bad about it. You’re, um. Very nice to look at.”

“This is so embarrassing,” he mumbled, hands still hiding his face.

She paused for a moment. “You…liked it, didn’t you?”

_Satan below_ , he thought. He was going to die of sheer mortification.

“You saw….”

“I couldn’t help but notice.” She turned a little pink. “It was kind of obvious.”

Would his face _ever_ stop burning? “Fuck…”

“Don’t worry. I’m not sure how many people saw that. I was…staring a bit. Well…okay, I was staring a _lot_.”

His hands were still over his beet-red face, but even at his worst, Terzo couldn’t help himself when he was handed a line like that. 

“Liked what you saw, eh?”

“Yes,” she admitted with a giggle. “You’re really handsome, you know, and the way you blushed like that….you just looked really sexy.”

He groaned. Was she really going to tease him about this? Hadn’t he been through enough?

“I’m not kidding. Seeing you all red and shy…I liked it.”

He looked up at her in disbelief. “You did?”

“Yeah.” She blushed. “I don’t know why. Seeing you so embarrased and turned on like that…It was just really hot.”

He hadn’t thought it was even possible at this point, but he felt himself blush harder.

She bit her lip for a moment. “You went in here to do something about it, didn’t you?”

“I’d thought about it. I can’t go back out there like this,” he said. 

There was a brief pause. 

She got up and locked the door, and came back to sit across from him again. He hadn’t moved.

A moment went by, neither one speaking, and then she blurted out “I want to watch.”

His eyes went wide. “You _what_?”

She flushed. “You. When you…touch yourself. I want to watch you.”

“Oh my _god._ ”

Terzo was all of twenty-one years old. Nobody had ever asked him for something like that before. The thought of it sent a pulse of heat right through him. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go if you want--”

“No, don’t. Please stay, I…I want you to. I want to let you.”

He stood up and unwrapped the towel, leaving it on the chair. His hard cock was clearly visible through his speedo, and he heard her breath hitch. 

Feeling the weight of her stare, he pulled down his speedo, letting it fall to his ankles. Taking it off and standing naked in front of her so soon after what had happened forcibly brought back the memory of how he’d felt when he’d realized he’d lost his suit. His blushes had subsided a little while he’d sat with her, but now he felt his face burning once more, exposing himself in front of this girl he barely knew. He swallowed hard, feeling shy and excited and embarrassed all at once. 

He glanced up and met her eyes with his own mismatched gaze. She was looking at him with open longing. He took his cock in his hand and began to give himself long, slow strokes. The soft gasp she made at the sight of him fired his blood, and he bit back a moan.

“No,” she said, “don’t hold anything back. Please. I want to hear you.”

“ _Fuck--_ ” The curse came out as a breathless moan, and he heard her respond with a soft, longing sound of her own. 

He found that showing off for her like this was turning him on like nothing else he’d ever known. He slowly ran his other hand over his chest, gently stroking his nipples, breath going ragged. He arched his back a little and palmed himself harder and faster. She moaned at the sight of him and the sound of her desire was so arousing that it made him shiver.

He’d wanted to draw it out longer, but he couldn’t hold back. He stroked himself hard and fast, making sweet little moans of pleasure.

“I--I can’t, I’m going to--”

“Fuck, _yes_. Come for me, _please_.”

He’d had his eyes closed for some time, but his eyes flew open now, saw her lustful gaze intent on him, and when he realized that she had her own hand down her swimsuit and was stroking her clit as she watched him it pushed him over the edge in a rush.

He cried out and came hard, spilling on his chest from the force of it, seeing stars behind his eyes. He heard her find her own release in almost the same moment, and the sounds she made sent a final erotic shudder through him as he came down from the high.

Neither spoke for a moment, letting their breathing slow. He opened his eyes and gave her a shy smile. “I think I’d better clean this up….”

She laughed. “That would be a good idea, yeah.”

He washed up in the little bathroom that adjoined the bedroom, put his swimsuit back on, and sat on the bed next to her.

She put her hand on his. “Thank you. That was amazing.”

“I should be thanking _you_ , sweetheart.”

She giggled. “You know, I thought you didn’t really like me at first. You were always looking away from me at the party.”

He grinned. “Oh, I was _looking_. You would have needed eyes in the back of your head to see it, though. I was staring at your ass. I had to make myself _stop_ looking so I didn’t get wood right there in public…which I guess has happened anyway.”

She blushed a little. “I never realized….”

“If you flaunt yourself like that, it’s going to have an effect on a man. I should spank some sense into you, naughty girl.”

She laughed. “Maybe later.”

“Why not now, eh? You could show off my handprints on your cheeks in that bikini. Don’t you think that would be cute?”

“Oh god, _stop_.”

He laughed, and met her eyes. “Will there be a ‘later’?”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”


End file.
